Apocalypse (weapon)
.]] The Apocalypse is a recurring sword in the series. Usually one of the more powerful swords, it is a well-balanced weapon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Apocalypse is a sword that can be found in the bonus dungeon of the ''Advance version. It can only be equipped by Gladiators, Knights, and Freelancers. It has an Attack of 139 and Hit Rate of 145, as well as boosting Strength and Stamina by +3. ''Final Fantasy VI The Apocalypse is Terra's exclusive weapon gained by defeating the new Red Dragon in the Dragons' Den. It can be thought of as a weaker Lightbringer, or an upgraded Enhancer, as it has a very high Attack power and it consumes MP in order to deal stronger attacks. It is exclusive to the GBA version. It has an attack power of 250, +7 Strength and Magic, +20 Evasion and Magic Evasion, consumes 20 MP to deal Critical Hits, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands. It can be won from the Dragon's Neck Coliseum by betting the Save the Queen and then defeating the Brachiosaur. If bet in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum, the player will battle a Fiend Dragon, and winning will reward the Save the Queen. Final Fantasy VII The Apocalypse is Cloud's sword. It is found after the player completes the Ancient Forest puzzle. Though the weapon has just three single Materia slots, it has triple the standard AP growth rate, making it the second best Materia leveling weapon in the game. It grants 88 Attack, 110 Hit Rate, +43 Magic, and +16 Spirit. Final Fantasy X Any of Tidus's swords can be customized into the Apocalypse if it bears four Status Strike abilities. Final Fantasy XI The Apocalypse is the primary Relic Weapon of the Dark Knight Job, available only to level 75 Dark Knights after having completed an immensely lengthy and expensive quest (often taking months of time, hundreds of millions of gil, and the full assistance of an entire linkshell community to obtain difficult Dynamis drop items). It is in fact not a greatsword, but actually a large golden scythe. It is widely recognized among the endgame community as one of the most powerful weapons in the game, and is hands-down the strongest weapon available to the Dark Knight class, making the Job a viable front-line fighter in endgame events such as Einherjar, because of the unique way in which it grants the Haste effect to its owner and drains HP from enemies. Of particular note, the Apocalypse has the highest base damage level of any non-ranged weapon in the game, with 103. Final Fantasy XIII The Apocalypse is a model of a gunblade for Lightning obtained by transmuting Organyx with a Cobaltite. It has the second-highest Strength and Magic values among her second tier weapons, measuring 410 Strength and 410 Magic, and has the highest Strength and Magic values among the second tier weapons that possess equal Strength and Magic values. As a trade-off, it also comes with the trait Ironstrike, which decreases ATB speed by 50%. It transmutes into the version of Omega Weapon that has the highest Strength and Magic values, at the cost of still retaining Ironstrike. Final Fantasy XIV The Apocalypse is one of the Zodiac Weapons introduced in patch 2.45. It is usable by Summoners. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Apocalypse is a knightsword that teaches the Rasp spell to bangaa Templars. It has an Attack of 32, is Dark-elemental. It can only be bought after the first shop upgrade for 3,000 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Apocalypse returns as a low-ranked knightsword that teaches the Rasp spell to the Templar for 250 AP. It provides +37 Attack, is Dark-elemental, and can be bought for 1,150 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar by using a Dark Stone, Zirconium, and Skull. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Apocalypse is a level 71 greatsword that adds 51 to Attack and increases physical damage dealt by 15%. It can be traded for at the shop for 23,340 gil, a Flamberge, Wargod Bone x3, and a Yellow Gem. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Apocalypse returns as a level 60 Greatsword that provides +59 Attack, -1 Defense, and +5% Physical Damage. It can be obtained by using 135,000 gil, Flamberge, Kujata's Horn, and Lion's Dream x5. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Apocalypse grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery Etymology Category:Gunblades category:Scythes Category:Swords